


白日梦尽

by KYotodo



Category: MOZU (TV 2014), チーム・バチスタ2 ジェネラル・ルージュの凱旋 | Team Batista 2 Triumphant Return of General Rouge (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 他找不到过去，而速水无法进入未来。





	白日梦尽

他始终也没想起自己的名字。

因为是在海边发现的，所以医生都叫他「海」。

海的伤势恢复得很快，头发也很快地长出来了。乱糟糟地向各个方向支楞着，护士笑着说过海一定是个性格执拗的人。

海无法回想起关于自己的任何事情，所以护士那么说的时候，他只是沉默着。

医生鼓励他多运动，他便在医院中游走。从一扇扇或启或阖的病房门前经过，他听见其中一扇背后的人说：“这是哪里？”

海收住脚步，微微转过身去。

坐在病床上的男人消瘦得像一阵风。他重复了一遍：“花房呢？”

“速水先生，你已经转院了，”护士熟练的语气似乎暗示她演练了许多遍，“为了治疗扩散的淋巴癌。癌细胞扩散到脑部，可能出现短期记忆确实的现象。请不要惊慌，这是暂时的。”

“这样。”速水慢慢说道。他偏着头，海看不清他的神色。护士朝他看来。“海？”

“抱歉……”海下意识地说。“你也失去了记忆吗？”他向病床的的人问道。

速水转过脸来。他有一张秀美的脸，但严肃的神色令人无法产生遐想。“他们是这么说的。”

“速水先生……”护士叹了口气。“这是你的病历，你可以自己确定。”

“多谢，”速水听来毫无歉意。他接过病历，但并未翻开，而是看向海，问道：“你失去了记忆？”

“是的，”海低落地答道。“能够看懂文字、常识也都记得，但是关于自己的事完全想不起来。”

速水微微皱眉，似乎在思索着什么。

“是因为大脑受到了撞击吗？”他仿佛是在自言自语，“很少见的病例呢。有可能是淤血压迫、CT有显示什么吗？”他抬起手抚摩下巴。

海不确定他是不是在对自己说话，但还是回答道：“医生说是暂时的。说接触到熟悉的人的话，应该能想起来。”

护士在这个时候插进话来：“速水先生，你现在没在工作了。”

她略显强硬地调低病床，叮嘱道：“好好休息，化疗明日开始。”然后，她转向海：“累了吗？回房吧？”

海看了一眼速水。

“因为是从海边发现的……所以他们都叫我海。你好。”

速水惊讶地看向他。

“速水晃一，”他回答说，“但是也许我明天就不记得你了。”

似乎觉得很有趣一般，对方露出了第一个笑容。

“那么、明天见。”海说。

下次见面时，海却差点没有认出速水。

似乎是因为化疗，速水的状态非常糟糕。初次见面时，虽然消瘦，速水看起来却并不柔弱。正相反，他只是坐在那里，就让人不自觉地将目光投向他。

然而此刻，他变成小小的一团，雪白的枕头和被单几乎将他吞没。如果不是胸脯微弱起伏的话，几令人怀疑是一个布偶。海小心地维持着安静，不敢惊扰他。

少了那股威严的气场之后，速水的五官就难以被人忽视了。虽然并不是令人惊艳的类型，但仔细看来，几乎没有一处缺陷。

海定定地看了好一会儿，直到速水的睫毛动了动，睁开眼来。

他无波澜的视线对上海的眼睛，没有露出任何认出海的意思。

果然忘记了。

“我也是这里的病人，”海主动解释道。“昨天答应来看你……他们叫我海。”

“海。”速水轻声重复。他迷茫地眯起眼睛，抽搐了一下。海惊讶地看着他蜷缩起来。他不确定该如何处理，正考虑叫来护士时，速水恢复了平静。

“——记忆，”速水喘息着说道。“你失去了记忆。”

“……是，”海回答道。

被人记住似乎应该令他高兴，但不知为何，他却烦躁起来。

速水对他的情绪一无所知，呼吸平复以后，他忽然问道：“这是哪里？”

海愣了一下，报出医院的名字。“似乎是为了治疗癌症转过来的。”

“有病历吗？”

海犹豫了片刻。他记得护士并没有拿走病历，但以后如何，他也不知道了。他如实告诉了速水。

“帮我看下抽屉，”速水理直气壮地使唤起来。海应了一声，拉开床头柜的抽屉，取出病历。

“麻烦调高床铺，”仍然是毫不客气的口吻。海依言而行，猜测他可能当过高层。速水得以坐起来，开始翻看病历。

片刻以后，他放下病历。注意到海的视线，他开口道：“谢谢。”

“啊……没什么。”

在那之后，速水重新闭目养神。他似乎对他人的视线适应良好，海安静地坐着，忽然觉得熟悉。

似乎他曾经这样安静地坐着、等待着……等待着什么……

一只冰凉的手抵在他额头上，驱散了突然而至的剧痛。海缓慢地抬起头来，随后舒展开身体。

“不要太用力了，”速水说着收回手。

海含混地应了一声。

在那之后，他静静地坐着，直到护士前来寻找他。

自那以后，海时时去拜访速水。多数时候，他只能静静坐着。虽然无趣，但在所有人之中，他找不到过去，而速水无法进入未来。

仅仅是这样的认知，就足以让海觉得稍微不那么格格不入。

“去晒晒太阳吗？”某天海这样问道。

速水的病情似乎在好转，记忆能力也逐渐地恢复了。然而他的身体仍然十分虚弱，无法离开病房。海从窗户望出去，阳光之下，万物欣然。只是隔着一层玻璃，仿佛是两个世界。

得到速水的同意之后，他向护士借了轮椅，将速水抱到轮椅上。速水比他想象的还要轻一些，不过，他也渐渐发现了，自己的体能似乎非常好。

“记者登发了我的事……也许很快我的家人就会来找我了，”海随意地闲聊起来。

速水一如既往地沉默着，对于不感兴趣的话题，他总是直接无视。

“说不定我很快就能回家了。”

“不高兴吗？”速水忽然问道。

“——不，”海茫然地探究着自己的心情。“也许是期待的吧……”

但为什么他隐隐觉得那是不可能的事情呢？

“我想去那边。”速水打断了他的思绪。海看向他指示的树荫，那确实是很适合休憩的地点。

轮椅难以越过草地，海躬身想要将速水抱起来，被速水拍开了手。

“扶我走过去。”速水要求道。

海已经习惯了速水带着命令意味的口吻。他伸出手去，让速水搭着他的肩膀。搀扶速水比直接抱起他要累得多，为了照顾速水的体力，海不得不略微躬着腰。这样走了十几步，快要到达树下时，速水忽然踉跄了一下。

海及时接住了速水，就这样顺势坐下来。

调整好坐姿以后，速水开口说道：“你可能不是普通人。”

“唔。”海并不觉得惊讶。

在医院的日子平稳安闲，海却时常感到一种奇怪的焦虑。那是一种……如同在午后昏睡时困于梦魇，虽然并不期盼，却不自觉地挂念着醒来的那一刻。

他不适应这种平静的生活。——海已经意识到了。

比较起来，反而是速水会指出来让他更意外一些。

速水没有再说下去了。海看了一会儿树影，扭过头去时，发现速水低垂着头、就这样睡着了。他的鬈发散发着金光，看起来像只茸茸的金毛犬。从略长的发尾底下，纤细的脖颈折成近乎直角的形状。海出神地凝视着脊柱尽头鲜明的隆起。他想要伸手去抚摸那里，也许按下去……

速水的头颅猛地坠了下去。他清醒过来，向后倚靠在树上。

看不见那一截颈子让海十分失望。他低下头去，整理好心情。

“我也差不多该出院了，”速水说。

海疑惑地看向他。“可是……”

“做完手术以后，就可以出院了。”速水罕见地解释起来。“剩下的部分可以在东城医大继续。”

“是吗，”海兴致不高地应道。“……恭喜。”

“如果遇到了什么事情，可以来东城医大，”速水没有看他。

海短促地笑了一声。“没关系吗？”

“嗯，没关系。”

“好的。”

停顿了片刻，海重复道：“一定会去的。”

光线暗了下去，海风腥咸的味道弥漫开来。海站起身，伸手想要搀扶速水时，对方却伸出了双臂。

海轻松地将他拾起来，送回病房。

次日，自称是海的妹妹和父亲的人带着“新谷和彦”这个名字寻上门来，带走了海。


End file.
